


send vibrations in your direction

by alderations



Series: satellite mind [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: (not really but close enough that i feel i ought to warn for it), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Light Dom/sub, Other, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Wall Sex, alternative title: Juno Steel and the Strap-on of the Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 13:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations/pseuds/alderations
Summary: Anticipation was Juno’s favorite part of sex, if he was honest with himself, and Peter Nureyev embodied it.(aka, adventures in Future Strap-on Technology and precarious showering practices)





	send vibrations in your direction

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to "i can feel you most when i'm alone" but can stand alone pretty well! also, like, wear condoms. and be careful fucking in the shower. and talk to your partners before manhandling them. be safe!!!

Juno didn’t hear Peter approaching until he was right behind him, hands stroking Juno’s hips while the steam from the shower filled the room. At any other time, he would’ve jumped. Right now, though, he was so hazy and pliant that he barely registered Peter’s skin on his; it seemed unimportant compared to his own fingers inside himself and the water scorching his chest. He did notice, however, when Peter reached around him and turned the shower down a few degrees, until the pleasantly boiling water on his skin was closer to a soggy lukewarm. “Heyyy,” he whined, fighting the urge to let his head fall back onto Peter’s shoulder. Or whatever body part was closest, he wasn’t picky.

“Hot water’s bad for your skin, you know.” Peter was a hypocrite, and they both knew it, but Juno couldn’t form an argument with three of his own fingers in his ass and Peter slowly crowding him up against the wall, naked skin sticking together. “Besides, I can’t have you getting too hot before we even begin.”

“We— _ hahhh— _ we began half an hour ago,” Juno shot back.

The deep chuckle in Peter’s throat prickles at the nape of Juno’s neck. “Is that what you believe, detective?”

Juno scowled at the shower tile in front of his face. “Oh no, Nureyev, don’t start the mysterious act now. Just—just— _ fuck me.” _

“I’ll get there,” reassured Peter. “But first, will you turn around for me, love?”

As defiant as Juno was in pretty much every sphere of his life, Peter’s murmuring voice could dissolve his stubbornness in an instant when he wanted it to. He pulled his fingers out gently and rinsed off the lube sticking them together, then turned and let his back fall against the shower wall, his face inches from Peter’s now. Those blazing-bright eyes fixed him in place as Peter smiled, the soft affection on his face countered so perfectly by the hard planes of his body crowding into Juno’s space. “You’re so brilliant,” said Juno, voice cracking halfway. “Fuck, it’s hard to  _ look  _ at you sometimes.”

“I do hope that doesn’t stop you.”

Juno whined into Peter’s mouth as he bent down for a kiss. His teeth worried at Juno’s lip until he could feel it getting hot and swollen, while Peter’s hands grasped his hip with one hand and pawed at the bottle of lube with the other. He had to pull away from Juno to drip some on his fingers, but Juno was happy to watch the methodical way in which he covered every knuckle. Anticipation was Juno’s favorite part of sex, if he was honest with himself, and Peter Nureyev embodied it. When Peter was satisfied, he looked up with a promise in his eyes, only to pause when Juno snorted and bit his lip. “What?”

“Did you mean to take your glasses off?”

“Oh,  _ fuck.”  _ Peter pressed his lips together in exasperation before awkwardly pulling off his glasses with his unlubed hand, only to fumble and fling them out of the shower, where they clattered on the floor. He stared down at them for a moment, contemplating a rescue, before he shook his head and turned back to Juno. “You never saw any of that,” he commanded.

It took physical effort for Juno to hold his laughter. “Of course.”

As if to punctuate his point, Peter pinned Juno to the wall with one hand on his chest and reached down with the other. His cock was half-hard and hypersensitive from their earlier activities, and he squirmed when Peter pumped it with a firm hand, unforgiving. Then he moved on, between Juno’s legs, and pressed the tip of his middle finger into Juno’s hole.  _ That— _ that was what Juno needed, warm pressure inside him, nothing compared to what else was to come. Peter’s fingers were much thinner than Juno’s, so one didn’t feel like much, but the shivering delight of someone else’s hands on him more than made up for it.

Evidently, Peter thought Juno had done a good enough job of prepping himself, because he soon replaced one finger with three and got to work at a pace that made Juno’s legs tremble. He looked down and watched the tendons in Peter’s arm flex as he fingered him, then glanced up to see Peter’s brow furrowed in concentration, the tip of his tongue poking out between his sharp teeth. Any other time, Peter had one hell of a poker face, but he let his expressiveness loose in bed, and Juno loved it. Well, that and the dexterous fingers stroking his prostate. Peter’s free hand moved from his chest down to his belly, as if he couldn’t resist the urge to feel Juno twitching under his touch.

_ “Peter,”  _ sighed Juno, tilting his head up in desperation until Peter smirked and leaned down to kiss him. Juno got so caught up in Peter’s lips, his teeth, that he hardly noticed Peter’s pinky slipping into him. But when Peter pulled away, smiling with a promise in his eyes and his lips slick from Juno’s mouth, the extra stretch was definitely there. Maybe Peter’s fingers were skinny on their own, but four of them was enough to have Juno slumped against the wall, whimpering and spasming as Peter fucked him with his hand. “Peter,  _ please,  _ Peter.”

“What do you need, beloved?” His voice was so calm, so unaffected, even though the blush high on his cheeks betrayed him.

Juno opened his mouth to respond, but could only cry out as Peter moved his hand faster and dug his nails into Juno’s side. The fingers inside him curled just so, hitting the perfect spot again and again until Juno’s eye rolled back in his head from the overstimulating heat of Peter all around him. While it felt fantastic, Juno was frustrated with the space between them—Peter’s arm braced against him, his own chest heaving with every moan. “Want you to fuck me,” he whined when Peter’s hand slowed just enough to let him breathe.

“Is that so?”

“Pe— _ fuck— _ Peter, c’mon.” Juno forced himself to swallow so he wouldn’t start drooling, which was a genuine risk at the moment. “I wanna be closer to you,” he said, barely audible over the shower.

Peter kissed his forehead with a fondness that would always make Juno squirm, no matter how long they’d been together. “A compelling point,” Peter conceded, as if they were deeply engaged in an academic dispute and not each other. “I think—yes, it appears that the nerves are all synced.”

His dick wasn’t state-of-the-art, per se, but it was close. Electromagnetic links, which could be passed off as odd piercings to the untrained eye, connected Peter’s nerves to the strap-on’s own network, so that it could move, feel, and—currently—harden along with its owner. There was more to it, but every time Juno tried to comprehend the biotech involved, Peter got too excited while explaining and Juno could never keep up. Peter loved it, and Juno loved it inside of him, and that was all he cared about at the moment.

Juno watched, mesmerized, as Peter slathered more lube onto the strap-on and then rinsed his hand again. It was best practice to avoid making the shower any more slippery than necessary, as they’d discovered, though Peter had a natural talent for manhandling Juno despite Juno definitely outweighing him. There was a calculating look in Peter’s eyes when he gently removed his fingers from Juno one by one, until Juno was slumped against the wall and panting with the desperate need to be filled again. He opened his mouth to voice his complaints, but was cut off when Peter pressed two clean fingers to his lips, offering him something to keep his mouth occupied. “Turn around for me, dearest?”

“Mhmph,” Juno groaned around Peter’s fingers. The hand on his mouth held him where Peter wanted him as he turned, and Juno could feel the strap-on prodding his back while Peter grasped his hip with his free hand and pulled it back until Juno was bent over against the wall.

“Is this uncomfortable?” Peter asked, apparently concerned by the soft grunts coming from Juno’s throat.

Juno struggled to speak around the fingers in his mouth, until Peter pulled them out and gently gripped his jaw instead. “No, ‘s good. You’re not  _ that _ much taller than me.”

“If that’s what you like to tell yourself, dear,” chuckled Peter. Before Juno could formulate a comeback, Peter bent his knees until he was low enough to guide his cock to Juno’s hole. “Ready?”

_ “Please,” _ Juno sighed.

He was suddenly very glad for the solid wall of the shower in front of his face when the tip of the strap-on penetrated him, because otherwise, Juno thought he might have fallen face-first and taken Peter with him. It was about as thick as Peter’s fingers had been, but the warm body pressed against every inch of his flesh and the voice purring senseless praise in his ear made all the difference. Peter was just teasing him, really, pressing the tip of his cock into his hole and then pulling it out just to feel how Juno shivered with want under his hands.

“What part of  _ fuck me _ did you not understand?” Juno grumbled when Peter’s cock pulled away a fifth time. His stomach trembled under the hand slowly reaching around him.

“Patience, love, just making sure you’re prepared.”

Juno rolled his eye. “Because your whole damn hand didn’t already— _ ungh!”  _ Without warning, Peter buried himself to the hilt, and Juno saw entire nebulae behind his eyelid. It felt like all the air had been forced out of him, like he couldn’t remember how to breathe until he felt Peter’s shaky exhale against the nape of his neck.

“I don’t think I tell you enough,” Peter murmured, lips brushing against Juno’s hair, “how good you feel.”

When he tried to respond, Juno could only manage a rasping sigh. The fullness inside him was inexplicable, pressure against every desperate nerve, punctuated by Peter’s hands—one spread across his belly to hold him up, and the other keeping its gentle grip on his throat. Peter started to grind into him in slow, fluid movements, the kind of thrusts that could only be perfected through years of experience. Or practice, in Peter’s case.  _ Topping is an important skill in the accomplished thief’s toolkit,  _ he would insist. Juno didn’t give a fuck where his talents came from, or how they’d been put to use in the past, so long as Peter kept fucking him like that.

The hand on his neck shifted to tangle in his hair, pulling his head closer to Peter again. As much as Juno loved the steady warmth of Peter flush against his back, he could tell that the position was straining them both—his spine always had some unwarranted opinions about sex, but Peter was practically squatting just to keep from pulling Juno off his feet. Peter had the same idea, apparently, because he grunted in frustration and stopped moving when Juno’s foot slipped on the tile and nearly sent him skidding across the shower floor.

“Turn around for me?” Peter suggested, pulling out gently and stepping back to let Juno find his footing again. “There. Can I pick you up?”

Juno snorted. “Any time.”

Still, he was never really prepared for Peter to hold him. Those deceptively delicate hands grasped his thighs and lifted him without skipping a beat, guiding Juno to wrap his legs around Peter’s waist. His cock sank back into Juno just as they met again in a messy kiss, teeth scraping at each other’s lips, and Juno dug his nails into Peter’s back with renewed desperation. This time around, Peter wasn’t teasing him; his thrusts hit deep and hard enough to draw out the kind of sound that Juno wouldn’t let anyone else hear if it killed him. He didn’t realize that his eye was closed until Peter started moving Juno’s hips in time with his own, setting a tempo that made Juno feel like he was floating, out of control and blissful and hanging on for all he was worth. When he opened his eye, he saw Peter’s face—his eyes, focused so intently on Juno that he was sure Peter could see straight through him; his lips hanging open to show those gorgeous teeth as he panted; the dark concentration of a cat about to pounce, offset by the wet hair sticking to his forehead. He was fucking  _ resplendent. _ And close, Juno could tell. “C’mon, Peter,” he moaned. “Please. Fuck,  _ please,  _ come in me. I wanna feel it. Ple-ease.” His voice broke and his hands scrambled against Peter’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer.

“Fuck,” Peter whimpered. He was rarely as loud in bed as Juno, so it always felt like a small victory to hear him keening and gasping and shivering around the syllables of Juno’s name. “Fuck, Juno, you’re so good for me, so— _ugh—_ so fucking hot, I’m—I’m— _Juno!”_

His eyes fluttered shut as he let out the most vulnerable cry Juno had ever heard, and he kept thrusting into Juno even though his body trembled like he was ready to collapse. To his surprise, Juno had no fear of being dropped. He just ran his fingers through Peter’s shiny hair and murmured loving nonsense until Peter came back to himself a good thirty seconds later. “Juno,” he mumbled again. “Have I ever told you that you’re going to be the death of me?”

“Yeah, I get that a lot.”

Peter rolled his eyes, but his gentle grin betrayed him. It took a few moments for him to remember where all of his limbs were—the problems with being so  _ long, _ Juno thought—and a few more moments for him to get in touch with his hands, which were decidedly squeezing fresh bruises over the stretch marks on Juno’s hips. He apologized as he pulled out a bit too fast, making Juno hiss, and then lowered Juno’s legs to the ground and stepped back a few inches to look him up and down.

It took a moment for them both to catch their breath. The hot water glancing off Juno’s chest was almost too much stimulation to handle, but inhaling the steam felt good to his overworked lungs. Above all else, he was painfully hard, which was impossible to ignore when Peter was looking at him with such insatiable hunger in his eyes.

“Can I finish you off, darling?” he suggested. When Juno managed to focus his eyes and stare up at Peter, he saw nothing—Peter was already on his knees, swaying forward as if he couldn’t resist the warmth of Juno’s trembling body. Juno opened his mouth to beg, not that he’d admit it, but all that came out was a shaky whine. “You need to use your words,” laughed Peter, one hand rubbing tender circles on his hip.

_ “Please,  _ I wanna cum,” Juno pleaded. That was enough for Peter, apparently, because he opened his mouth and  took Juno’s cock all the way down to his throat. Juno choked on a shout and barely restrained himself from thrusting into the wet warmth of Peter’s mouth, still turned up at the corners in a self-satisfied smile. Two of Peter’s fingers pushed into Juno’s hole again, slick with the cum slowly dripping down his thigh; when he pressed those fingers insistently into Juno’s prostate and swallowed around his cock, once, then twice, Juno’s head hit the wall and he choked on a scream as he came.

Peter kept swallowing, one hand on Juno’s hip to hold him in place, until he was too sensitive to handle another moment. Even then, Peter pulled off slowly and swirled his tongue around the head of Juno’s cock, cleaning off the last of his cum, before he sat back on his knees and flipped his hair out of his face. Peter Nureyev was a lot of things at a lot of times, but  _ utterly debauched _ was something that Juno loved to keep for himself: spit and cum dripping from the side of his mouth, eyes red and watery, hair sticking out in haphazard spikes as he looked up at Juno like he was the center of the universe. “Fuck, Juno,” he mused, his voice as suave as it was wrecked. Juno ignored the way his cock twitched again, just hearing that sound.

“Yeah,” he mumbled. His hands shook as he reached out and helped Peter to his feet, then pulled him into a hug. “Fuck, huh.”

“Shall we clean up before we use all the hot water again?”

That thought was finally enough to make Juno cool down, just a bit, and he laughed into Peter’s shoulder. “Yeah, that’s a side of Rita I’d never like to see again.”

**Author's Note:**

> OK I'm just posting this tonight cuz I'm done looking at it and I have other, even more horny things to accomplish.
> 
> Leave comments & kudos if you'd like?? I've been working on this for a while so sorry for, like, complete radio silence on the writing front :') also I'm in CANADA seeing my BOY FRIEND who I lOVE!!!! so shoutout to our dogter (dog daughter) and snildren (snake children, Juno and Peter) for "helping" me write this. And by "helping," I'm specifically referring to snake-Peter slithering down my shirt and tickling my ribs until I screamed. Extremely helpful.
> 
> as always I'm on tumblr and twitter @alderations!! And I'd love requests/ideas/feedback on my strap-on designs! I have more horniness in the works, so... be prepared >:)


End file.
